Sr Vance Renner (Tomb Raider Oneshot 3)
by Meldelen
Summary: En una lujosa velada que prometía ser tan larga como aburrida, Lara descubre de pronto un rostro familiar entre la multitud. ¿Familiar? ¿Cuál es la verdadera identidad del extraño que la sigue? NSFW one-shot. LCxKT. Post-AOD.


**Sr. Vance Renner (Tomb Raider Oneshot 3)**

 _Otra vez me sacude el Eros que afloja los miembros,_

 _agridulce, indomable, animal oscuro._

SAFO

Odiaba los bailes. Los odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

No importaba cuántos años habían pasado, su educación de aristócrata, su encanto natural, la gracia singular con la que sabía llevar los vestidos de noche, su figura sensual y su belleza todavía resplandeciente: odiaba los dichosos bailes.

Y no le quedaba más remedio que estar allí. Al fin y al cabo, el jeque se ofendería si rehusaba presentarse en el banquete y posterior baile que ofrecía en aquel lujosísimo hotel de Dubai... llevando aquel monstruoso pero increíblemente hermoso collar de diamantes, que él le había prestado sólo para aquella noche.

No es que le importara demasiado ofender al jeque. Pero era un contacto valioso y siempre le proporcionaba, generoso, todo tipo de información, documentos y armas cuando ella lo requería. Hacía la vista gorda a los desperfectos causados por su descuidado _modus operandi_ y escondía hábilmente los cadáveres que dejaba a su paso.

No, definitivamente ofenderlo hubiese sido estúpido. No podía permitirse perder a su mejor colaborador en Arabia simplemente porque le fastidiaba tener que pasar horas de pie sonriendo a una masa de admiradores que desfilaba ante ella besándole la mano, adulándola, invitándola inútilmente a bailar e incluso proponiéndole matrimonio, para variar.

Aquella palabrería le sonaba a zumbido de moscas. Hasta la fila de rostros se empezaba a hacer borrosa en su memoria.

Bajó la mirada hacia la copa de champán que aún sostenía medio llena. En Dubai la _sharia_ era estricta: nada de alcohol, pero esas leyes no se aplicaban con los extranjeros y desde luego, no en los hoteles donde se les agasajaba. Aún así, no tenía ningunas ganas de beber. En realidad, lo único que quería era salir de allí.

Estudió con atención la luna que se vislumbraba a través de las impresionantes cristaleras del salón. Ya eran casi las dos de la madrugada. Seguro que podría escabullirse de vuelta a la _suite_ si...

De pronto, una figura atrajo su atención. Un hombre vestido con un esmoquin negro, despreocupadamente apoyado contra la pared y distraído, completamente apartado de la multitud.

No tendría por qué haberle llamado la atención. Había, por supuesto, muchos hombres vestidos con los tradicionales _dishdasha_ y _gutra,_ así como muchas mujeres con las _abayas_ de rigor, pero en aquella recepción internacional estaban mezclados con occidentales y también naturales del país vestidos de occidental – como ella misma, que llevaba un largo vestido negro salpicado de brillantes que, por una vez, había eludido un escote demasiado pronunciado.

Pero aquel hombre la electrizó y no era para menos. Aunque sólo fuese por la forma en que la estaba mirando.

En realidad, estaba más que acostumbrada a que los hombres la miraran así. Con sed, para bebérsela entera. Con hambre feroz, para devorarla. Como la miraba él.

Sólo que él era distinto. Con aquella mirada, con aquellos ojos despertaba en ella una respuesta muy diferente. Invitadora.

Dejó distraídamente la copa de champán en la bandeja que un camarero, solícito, le había acercado, para sonreír abiertamente hacia el varón elegantemente trajeado. Pero no se movió de su sitio. Esperó.

Entonces, el hombre sonrió levemente – esa mueca torcida – y se puso un dedo sobre los labios. ¿Sugerencia o advertencia? Tomaría ambas, por supuesto.

Y entonces él se separó de la pared y se alejó lentamente... en dirección contraria. Ella le vio perderse entre la multitud.

\- ¿En serio? - masculló en voz baja.

Si creía que iba a seguirlo como un perrito faldero, lo tenía claro. Ni en un millón de años.

\- Señorita Croft...

Se volvió hacia quien le había hablado, un tímido caballero de mediana edad que la miraba esperanzado y que de pronto parecía nervioso.

\- ¿Me... me concedería este baile? - logró articular al fin, mientras la orquesta empezaba a entonar un _vals_ nada propio del entorno de los Emiratos.

Aquello parecía la Inglaterra de su infancia. Si sólo desaparecieran todos los atuendos árabes tradicionales.

¿Cuántos hombres idénticos con propuestas idénticas había rechazado a lo largo de los años? Era buena bailarina, pero no le gustaba bailar. Sobre todo por la irritante manía que tenían los interesados en dar por sentado que aceptar un baile era una puerta abierta a _todo_ lo demás.

Estuvo a punto de rechazarlo, pero entonces visualizó al hombre atractivo que había abandonado la sala y que seguramente estaría esperándola, impaciente, en el _hall_ de la recepción...

\- Desde luego.- sonrió con su más encantadora sonrisa, y puso su mano en la mano del ahora entusiasmado interesado, que la condujo de inmediato a la pista de baile.

* * *

Casi media hora después y tras haber rechazado un nuevo baile, haberse escabullido entre la multitud y ofrecido sus respetos al entusiasmado jeque, por fin era libre. El aire fresco de la recepción la recibió una vez las puertas del gran salón se cerraron tras ella.

No le sorprendió verle allí, apoyado en una de las columnas de cristal, tan tranquilo y despreocupado como había parecido dentro.

La había esperado, nada impaciente ni irritado.

Ella contuvo una sonrisa, pero luego, sin más, dio media vuelta y empezó a ascender las enormes escaleras de mármol, como si no le hubiera visto. Sentía sus ojos clavados en ella, en su espalda desnuda que el vestido dejaba al descubierto, en la pierna que asomaba por el corte de la larga falda.

\- Te haces de rogar, señorita Croft. - notó su aliento cálido cerca de la nuca. Dio un respingo. ¿Cómo podía haberse acercado tan sigilosamente por la espalda?

\- No le he dado permiso para tutearme, señor... - y le miró de reojo, alzando levemente una ceja, deteniéndose a mitad de la escalera.

El otro sonrió calmadamente.

\- Vance Renner.

\- … señor _Renner_.- sonrió sarcásticamente. Luego siguió ascendiendo lentamente la escalera.

Él la siguió.

\- Permítame, señorita Croft, que un simple mortal le haga una pregunta que lo tiene en ascuas toda la noche.- parpadeó inocentemente - ¿Realmente disfruta del juego?

\- ¿Qué juego? - respondió ella.

\- Ése de hacerle gracias a todos los muñecos que se agolpan a su alrededor para reclamar su atención. - la sonrisa masculina, torcida, atrevida, reveló una fila de dientes blancos, regulares, perfectos. Agresivos.

Había llegado al descansillo del primer piso. Se volvió hacia él, alta, esbelta, envuelta en aquel vestido brillante y negro, la red de diamantes de su cuello resplandeciendo a la luz tenue de las arañas de cristal.

\- ¿Por qué no debería?

Él se acercó hasta ella. Cerca. Demasiado cerca. Podía notar su aliento, cálido, pausado. Sus ojos profundos, densos como un cielo despejado.

\- Porque me perturba. - susurró él, y entonces alzó la mano y apartó suavemente un mechón de pelo castaño que se había soltado del artístico y complejo peinado, colocándolo cuidadosamente tras su oreja. Luego posó la mano sobre su brazo desnudo: grande, cálida, invitadora.

Ella no se apartó. Lo desafió con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere, señor Renner?

Él no respondió. Alzó la otra mano y la sostuvo por el mentón. Entonces, con el pulgar, recorrió la línea de sus labios, desplazando el carmín hacia un lado, dándole aspecto de animal herido.

\- Mejor.- le oyó murmurar, y entonces acercó el rostro y la besó en la boca. Un beso rudo, hambriento, impaciente, que sabía a vino y a sal, que devoraban sus labios, sorprendentemente tiernos y suaves en una mujer que era toda dureza. Notaba el olor del _after shave_ y la calidez de su aliento deslizándose entre sus labios.

Le dejó besarla, aunque ya sabía lo que iba a pasar. Él se encontró rodeándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí. Los dedos le acariciaron el rostro cuidadosamente afeitado y se perdieron en sus cabellos oscuros, hundiéndose entre ellos, agarrando mechones de pelo. Le devolvió el beso casi con rudeza, con la pasión con que ella sabía besar. Aquella sensación conocida, pero cada vez nueva, única. La calidez del cuerpo, la suavidad de los cabellos rozándole el rostro, la ternura de los labios, la humedad de la lengua. El corazón le golpeaba en el pecho como un tambor.

Notó una punzada de dolor en el costado, en una herida reciente que tenía tras su más reciente aventura, pero lo ignoró. Lo besó con más fuerza, y al abrirle la boca con la lengua para buscar la humedad interior, él soltó un jadeo y la estrujó contra sí.

Ella soltó un grito de dolor. La había empujado con demasiada brusquedad, clavándole la mano en el costado.

\- ¿Una herida? - le tomó la mano y besó con delicadeza los dedos.- Perdóneme...

Se detuvo, agitado, y cerró los ojos. Esperaba que ella soltara algún exabrupto o que incluso le golpeara, pero no hizo nada de eso. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente, el _rouge_ de los labios corrido, expectante, esperando. Tembló levemente cuando notó de nuevo los labios de él en la mano, en los dedos, en la muñeca, en la cara interior del brazo, besándole la piel, y cerró los ojos para disfrutar la sensación, conteniendo el aliento a medida que él depositaba un beso tras otro, ascendiendo suavemente por el antebrazo.

_ Parece cansada.- oyó su voz burlona, y abrió los ojos. Estaba sonriendo de nuevo, con aquella mueca tan felina, tan peligrosa.

Ella alzó la mano y le rozó la mejilla con los dedos. Notó las yemas frías, porque le ardía el rostro. Y no precisamente de vergüenza.

Dejando caer la mano y librándose de la suya, ella pasó a su lado con la misma elegancia y siguió por el corredor. Un suave golpeteo sobre la pulcra moqueta le indicó que él la seguía, sin prisas.

Se estremeció de nuevo, deleitándose con la anticipación de lo que iba a suceder. Algo irreflexivo, precipitado, pero que ni quería ni podía detener.

* * *

La _suite_ estaba sumida en una penumbra plateada, iluminada por la luz de aquella enorme luna, la luna del desierto. Dejó la puerta levemente entreabierta para que él entrara tras ella, y luego la cerró apoyándose sobre ella, la espalda contra el ébano, mientras le observaba, hermoso en aquella semioscuridad, como un cazador nocturno al acecho.

De pronto, dio un respingo. Él la había agarrado por los brazos. Durante un instante, no oyó nada más que su agitada respiración en la oscuridad. Luego se vio atraída hacia él, arrastrada en un temblor. Se dejó llevar. La presión de sus brazos se hizo más intensa. La atrajo de un tirón hacia así y entonces notó su aliento en su rostro, en sus labios, sus ojos, y el suave roce del cabello. Él hundió su rostro en el cuello suave de ella, rascándose el mentón contra la espesa red de diamantes, enterrándose en la espesa mata de cabellos castaños semirrecogidos en aquel peinado artístico, y le clavó los dedos con más fuerza en la carne. Empezaba a dolerle, pero le supo a gloria. No se resistió.

Él aspiró varias bocanadas de aire, embebiéndose de su olor corporal, de su perfume, y empezó a besarla apresuradamente, ascendiendo por la línea de la mandíbula, la mejilla suave, los párpados cerrados. Resultaba frenético, incluso torpe, pero seguía sabiendo a gloria. Entonces, ella giró el rostro, buscando su boca, y sus labios se encontraron de nuevo. Oyó que gemía y la estrechaba con más fuerza todavía, estrujándola contra sí. No opuso resistencia. Creyó en cierto momento que la estaba devorando o algo por el estilo, porque notó que ella lo empujaba para atrás levemente y se soltaba de sus garras para cogerle el rostro y separarle suavemente de ella, para luego atraerle de nuevo y comenzar a besarlo con más dulzura, mientras trataba de calmarlo acariciándole el rostro, los cabellos.

Pero estaba lejos de sentir calma. Sentía como un fuego devorador abrasándolo por dentro. Quería estrecharla contra sí hasta fundirse con ella y desaparecer. Quería seguir bebiendo de sus labios hasta devorarla. Quería... ya no lo sabía, sus pensamientos eran una maraña confusa de ideas enredadas.

Las manos de ella le acariciaban los hombros, la espalda, las caderas, de nuevo el rostro, el cabello... la abrazó con más fuerza y sin darse cuenta de cómo había empezado, sus manos la estaban recorriendo también, tocándola, buscando furtivamente la piel bajo el vestido, su cuerpo esbelto, flexible, y a pesar de las afrentas sufridas, todavía deseable. La deseaba.

La deseaba desesperadamente.

\- Señorita...- murmuró, apenas consciente, con el rostro hundido en su cuello- … Croft.

Pero ya estaba deslizando una mano por debajo de su falda, acariciando la espalda con otra, siguiendo las líneas de los omoplatos. La oyó suspirar y temió haberle hecho daño de nuevo, pero no acertó a detenerse. Ella se arqueó hacia atrás cuando sus manos bordearon las costillas y tomaron con decisión el cierre del vestido y lo abrieron, bajando lentamente la cremallera en un crujido suave. Como en un sueño, lenta, pausadamente, tomó los bordes del escote y lo bajó hasta la cintura. Vio brillar su piel bajo la luz de la luna. Ahora veía con mucha más claridad: los senos palpitantes, el pecho subiendo y bajando en una respiración tensa, agitada, la venda sobre su costado derecho, donde se transparentaba una rosa de sangre.

Lentamente ella tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su seno izquierdo. Notó latir el corazón bajo él a través de las yemas de sus dedos.

\- No debo. - dijo mecánicamente. - Está herida.

Pero en lugar de soltarlo, agarró su seno con más fuerza, blando y cálido, haciendo que ella diese otro respingo, y volvió a atraerla hacia sí, buscando de nuevo su boca. La besó de nuevo con ferocidad, aplastándola contra la puerta, aferrando el pecho y estrujando el pezón entre el dedo índice y el pulgar. No estaba bien, no debía ser tan brusco, no con aquella herida, pero se sentía rodar ladera abajo y no podía detenerse.

Notó los dedos de ella ascender hacia su garganta y agarrar el cuello de la camisa. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, ella dio un brutal tirón a la delicada tela y ésta se rasgó, haciendo saltar los botones en todas las direcciones.

\- ¡Eh! - protestó él, soltándola y apartándose, pero entonces ella dio otro brusco tirón y acabó de abrirle la camisa, desgarrándola del todo. - Esta camisa es carísi...

\- Cállate.- masculló ella con los dientes apretados, y dejó caer la destrozada prenda a su lado sin más ceremonia.

Él calló. Se dejó desnudar, agitado, sin oponer resistencia ni siquiera cuando ella le empujó bruscamente hacia atrás y le tumbó sobre la enorme cama. Apenas le llevó unos segundos desprenderse del espléndido vestido, de la lencería fina, y cernirse sobre él, desnuda, felina, mientras manipulaba el cierre de sus pantalones y lo abría de un tirón. Al notar el cuerpo cálido y suave de ella sobre él, se fijó de nuevo en la venda ensangrentada que se ondulaba en su costado.

\- Lara...

\- Te he dicho que te calles. - susurró ella en su oído.

Volvió a besarla y la abrazó contra sí, entrelazando su cuerpo con el de ella, hundiendo los dedos en su cabello y sacando lentamente las horquillas, liberando su espléndida cabellera. Así la deseaba, liberada en toda su gloria. Pero cuando vio que ella se llevaba la mano al impresionante collar de diamantes, él susurró:

\- No. Déjalo puesto.

La oyó reír suavemente junto a su cuello.

\- Debería saber, señor _Renner_ – volvía a estar coqueta – que es un préstamo del jeque. De su difunta esposa. Quería que lo luciese esta noche para saber cómo quedaba sobre mí.

\- Bueno.- él se encogió levemente de hombros – No decepcionemos al jeque, pues.

Ella se rió de nuevo y le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja mientras su mano cálida le acariciaba el pecho y descendía por su vientre hasta llegar a la entrepierna.

Élcerró los ojos y disfrutó durante un instante de aquel masaje rítmico, pulsante, ardiente. Ya no podía detenerse. Si seguía así iba a estallar.

Claro que ella no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo. No antes de hora.

Notó sus suaves muslos enlazando sus caderas. Durante un angustioso instante sus vientres se rozaron, y entonces, sintió que la penetraba, adentrándose en las profundidades húmedas y carnosas de su cuerpo. Gimió.

Las manos de ella le acariciaron el pecho y entonces notó que se erguía, montada sobre él, y comenzó a moverse. ¿En qué momento ella había tomado el control? No lo recordaba. Ni siquiera le importaba ya.

\- Mírame. - la oyó susurrar. Las manos le recorrieron el vientre, el pecho, y le enlazaron los brazos. Abrió los ojos y la miró, con la larga cabellera colgando y rozándole suavemente el rostro, pálida y resplandeciente en la penumbra.

\- Lara. - susurró, pero pareció que era otro el que lo decía. Otro, el que estaba allí desnudo, tendido, con la mujer más deseada de la tierra sobre él, haciéndole partícipe de lo que muchos hubieran querido tener, y que sólo él tenía. El que estaba haciendo el amor con ella. El que gemía, estremeciéndose al notar aquella sensación recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, con el corazón a punto de estallarle. No él. No podía ser él. Él siempre había sido un solitario. Él nunca había amado a nadie antes. No de esa manera.

Oyó gemir a Lara, que había echado la cabeza atrás y se estremecía, con el pecho palpitante, la boca abierta, la respiración acelerada. Más que el placer, la llenó de dicha cuando notó las manos de él clavarse en sus caderas para agarrarla y adaptarla a su ritmo, más frenético, más acelerado.

Reptando en la piel del otro, el éxtasis los sacudió en un estremecimiento convulso, borboteante, intenso.

* * *

Se había desplomado sobre su pecho, jadeando, estremecida. Él tiritaba. Ambos tenían el cuerpo perlado de sudor. Lara tiró de la primera tela que encontró al lado y los cubrió a ambos. Luego buscó su boca y lo besó con ternura.

Se sentía inmensamente bien. En el instante del clímax, ver el rostro de su compañero y el cúmulo de emociones que expresaba le mostraba, más que el coro de aduladores y la mirada lujuriosa del jeque cuando le había colocado aquel collar de diamantes, lo inmensamente bella y deseable que seguía siendo, pese al paso de los años y las crueles cicatrices en el cuerpo.

Los latidos violentos del corazón de su compañero se relajaban paulatinamente. Seguía abrazándola, pero estaba laxo, sin fuerzas. Ella se incorporó y buscó de nuevo su boca.

De pronto, se oyó un golpe en la puerta.

\- ¡Largo! - estalló Lara, incorporándose bruscamente y volviendo el rostro hacia la puerta. La cabellera, larga, suelta y húmeda de sudor, azotó el rostro de su amante.

Durante un instante, sólo se oyó un denso silencio. Luego, el sonido de unos pasos alejándose, amortiguados por la densa moqueta.

\- Pero qué...- farfulló, molesta, y al volverse se encontró con la mueca burlona de su compañero.

\- Parece que teníamos audiencia.

Frunciendo el ceño, Lara hizo ademán de levantarse, pero él la agarró de la muñeca.

\- Déjalo... - sonrió – Qué más da...

Daba. Y mucho. ¿Quién había estado escuchando tras la puerta? ¿Un esbirro del jeque? ¿Qué ocurriría si informaba a su señor de que ella había estado con otro...?

Notó la mano cálida y grande de él ascender suavemente por su cadera. Hacía rato que se habían separado, ella semitendida a su lado, pero ahora sus dedos, ágiles, ásperos, dibujaron arabescos sobre su piel, hasta de deslizarse hacia el interior de su muslo.

Le dejó hacerlo.

Por supuesto, ella no pertenecía al jeque. Ni a él, ni siquiera al hombre que ahora deslizaba su mano entre sus muslos, acariciando suavemente la carne todavía palpitante, todavía agitada. Jadeó.

El maldito jeque podía irse al infierno. Demasiado tiempo había aguantado sus tonterías. Tenía un ejército de beldades a su disposición, pero por lo visto le gustaba jugar a que también podría tenerla a ella. ¿Por qué diantres habría aceptado el collar?

Incorporándose a medias, su compañero la tomó por el hombro y la empujó suavemente hacia atrás, con la mano todavía moviéndose entre los muslos. Se dejó llevar, lo dejó tumbarla y besarle la zona plana del esternón, entre los dos senos.

Ella no pertenecía a ningún hombre de la tierra. Pero en aquel momento le hubiera pertenecido gustosamente a él, sobre todo cuando notó la afilada punta de su lengua recorrer el reborde de su seno izquierdo y ascender lentamente, dejando una huella húmeda a lo largo de la aureola.

Mañana arreglaría las cosas con el jeque. Le devolvería el maldito collar. Que se lo metiera por donde...

Un gemido le subió a la garganta cuando aquella lengua alcanzó el pezón. Agarrando con fuerza las sábanas revueltas de la cama, elevó las caderas para salir al encuentro del nuevo tributo que aquella mano le ofrecía, y olvidó al jeque y al collar de diamantes, todavía centelleando en su cuello.

* * *

 _Alāju akbar ašchadu an lā ilāja ilā-lāh_

 _Ašchadu ānna muḥammadan rasūlu-lāh_

 _Hayya ʿalà ṣ-ṣalāt Hayya ʿalà l-falāḥ..._

Las dulces vibraciones del _adhan_ llegaron a sus oídos. Aún medio dormida, se removió en medio de las arrugadas sábanas y estiró un brazo, buscándole.

No había nadie a su lado.

Abrió los ojos y se desperezó lentamente. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no podía estar oyendo la llamada a la oración con aquella claridad, no desde la misma suite.

Se incorporó bruscamente y se giró hacia el balcón. El ventanal estaba abierto, las cortinas ondulando en la suave brisa de la mañana, y lo vio a través de la fina tela, translúcida.

Estaba apoyado en el balcón, todavía desnudo, fumando despreocupadamente mientras observaba la inmensa ciudad a sus pies. El _adhan_ seguía resonando con ecos suaves y pacíficos mientras él parecía escuchar distraídamente.

La cortina se agitó y lo pudo ver con más claridad: las piernas fuertes, la espalda ancha, el suave vello del cuerpo, el tatuaje del hombro. Algunas cicatrices recientes, ninguna demasiado grave: un adorno, no una mancha.

Bestia magnífica. Y era suyo.

Tanto como ella era suya, tenía que admitirlo.

Se deslizó fuera de la cama y apartó suavemente la cortina, pero no salió al balcón.

\- Debería volver a entrar, _señor Renner_. - dijo, sin poder contener de nuevo el sarcasmo. - No querrá que alguien le vea... así – añadió, bajando la mirada más allá de su espalda – y más siendo viernes. La pena por escándalo público en Dubai se paga a latigazos.

Él se giró sin prisas y se apoyó de nuevo en la barandilla, echando el torso hacia atrás.

\- Algo me dice, señorita Croft, que le encantaría verme azotado en una plaza pública. - se burló, sin moverse lo más mínimo de su lugar.

\- Lástima de suave piel, pero sí.- ella se encogió de hombros y se retiró hacia dentro. La cortina cayó de nuevo entre ellos.

Sin más, él arrojó el cigarro encendido por el balcón y la siguió sin prisas. Ni siquiera oyó el chillido estridente que se oyó varias terrazas más abajo.

* * *

Estaba frente al espejo, intentando sacarse el collar de diamantes, grande, pesado y con varias filas de pedruscos, una maravillosa pieza de Cartier del siglo XIX que el jeque había logrado comprar en una subasta. Forcejeó con el cierre, pero era complicado hacerlo desde ese ángulo.

\- Espera. Déjame.- dijo él, y apartándole el cabello para descubrir la nuca, manejó durante unos segundos el cierre hasta lograr abrirlo. La oyó suspirar de alivio cuando retiró el pesado collar del cuello.

La piel que apareció debajo estaba rojiza y marcada. La acarició durante un momento y luego puso sus labios sobre ella, recorriendo suavemente la piel de la nuca. La sintió estremecerse y, a través del espejo, vio que ella cerraba los ojos y respiraba agitadamente.

Luego ella se giró bruscamente y clavó sus ojos en él. Como lo había mirado hacía ya tantos años, en... pero no, ése no era él. Ése era otro.

Vance Renner nunca había conocido a esta mujer. Nunca había estado con ella antes.

Iba a decir algo ocurrente, pero de luego se quedó sin habla al mirar esos ojos castaños, ardientes, duros, que lo desafiaban de nuevo. Una ola de fuego le ascendió por el cuerpo.

 _Desafío aceptado._

Sintió la garganta seca al recorrer con la vista aquellas curvas gloriosas, los pechos llenos, de pezones rosados, el vientre firme. Sin saber cómo, se encontró sosteniéndola entre sus brazos y buscando sus labios. Los brazos de ella se le enrollaron en el cuello y notó la suavidad de su cuerpo contra el suyo, el roce de los pezones repentinamente endurecidos, los senos blandos contra él. Olía ligeramente a sudor y a restos de perfume nocturno. Notó cómo abría la boca y buscaba el interior de la suya con la lengua, precisamente lo que le aceleraba demasiado, lo que le hacía realmente difícil aguantar. Pero cuando notó su lengua abrirle los labios, sólo pudo soltar un gemido y abrirle paso. Su cuerpo reaccionó intensamente a aquel estímulo, tan intensamente que le causó dolor.

Todavía tenía el collar en las manos. Lo tiró al suelo, como si fuera basura, para tener las manos libres y poder tocar su cuerpo, tomar sus pechos en sus manos, recorrer su cuello, su nuca, acariciar sus larguísimos cabellos. Entonces Lara retrocedió y se dejó caer hacia atrás, sobre el suelo alfombrado de la _suite_ , y lo arrastró a él sobre ella.

Entró dentro de ella casi con violencia, aunque estaba tan dispuesta que difícilmente podría haberle hecho daño. Lo atrajo con fuerza rodeándole las caderas con sus muslos y estrechándolo contra sí. Le clavó los dedos en la espalda mientras la embestía una vez, y otra, y otra, con un agresividad nacida del deseo. A ella aquella ansiedad la llevó al clímax. Arqueó la espalda y soltó un grito. Casi al instante él la acalló apretando la boca contra la suya. Lara le mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, y lo oyó gemir, no sabía si de dolor o placer, aunque en este momento lo sintió derramar su semilla en su interior. Se desplomó exhausto, sobre ella.

Durante unos instantes, pensó que podría morirse en ese momento, feliz. Notó el sabor de la sangre en la boca y, apoyándose sobre un codo, se tocó el labio hinchado.

\- Ay.- se quejó, dolorido.- Me has mordido.

Hizo un movimiento de repliegue, para retirarse, pero Lara lo inmovilizó, aferrándolo de nuevo por las caderas con sus muslos. Era sorprendentemente fuerte.

\- No.- le dijo – No te vayas.

Todavía le palpitaba el pecho, jadeante, y tenía el cabello revuelto sobre el rostro. La piel estaba húmeda de sudor... como la suya. Notaba las palpitaciones de su corazón alocado... ¿o era el suyo propio? Ardía de calor, pero estaba temblando de nuevo. Tiritaba.

\- Estás sangrando. - ella se había incorporado y le acariciaba el labio hinchado – Y creo que te he arañado la espalda. Lo siento, espero no haberte lastimado demasiado.

Sí, le ardía el labio, sí, notaba punzadas en la espalda, pero era un precio muy bajo a pagar a cambio de estar con ella. De haberla conservado tantos años a su lado.

 _No_ , se dijo, riñéndose a sí mismo. _Ése es el otro._

Vance Renner nunca había conservado a ninguna mujer a su lado. Ni lo haría esta vez. En unas horas, se habría ido.

Pero antes...

Se retiró finalmente, rodando a un lado, y acarició su enrojecido mejilla.

\- ¿Qué tal un baño de espuma? - le ofreció – Hay una bañera enorme en la _suite_ , señorita Croft. Y luego echaremos un vistazo a esa herida. - dijo, mirando el parche que todavía cubría su costado y que se elevaba y descendía suavemente, al ritmo de su respiración.

Ella, medio adormilada, sonrió.

\- Tonto sobreprotector.

* * *

Esperó sentada, pacientemente, con el estuche plano en el regazo, mientras pasaba los dedos sobre su aterciopelada superficie. No veía el momento de desprenderse de aquella maraña de pedruscos. Además, pesaba como un condenado y le rascaba la piel.

Quién quería ponerse aquello.

Mientras esperaba a que el jeque la recibiera, trató de apartar las imágenes vividas en aquella suite en las últimas horas. Al final, el señor Vance Renner se había esfumado sigilosamente, llevándose sus escasas pertenencias – entre ellas, una espléndida camisa hecha pedazos – y dejándole el estuche cerrado sobre la mesa, incitante.

Lara pasó el dedo por el reborde dorado del estuche. La verdad es que, aunque pesada e incómoda, era una pieza magnífica. Aun en contra de su buen juicio, abrió el estuche una vez más, aunque sólo fuera para admirarlo por última ve...

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Los ojos se le dilataron de puro horror mientras la mandíbula se le descolgaba en una expresión aturdida.

El estuche estaba vacío. El collar no estaba.

Lo único que había sobre el terciopelo azul era una nota doblada por la mitad. Sin darse cuenta de que estaba temblando, Lara tomó la nota con la punta de los dedos y la desdobló.

 _Este collar te sentaba magníficamente, así que me lo llevo para tu bonita colección._

 _Nos vemos en Inglaterra, milady._

 _\- K._

\- _Salam aleikhum_ , querida mía...

Lara dio un respingo y cerró el estuche de golpe. Abrumada con la desagradable sorpresa, ni siquiera le había oído llegar. Se levantó inmediatamente y se inclinó ante el jeque con el debido respeto. No le sorprendió que la recibiera solo, sin su habitual escolta. Con ella siempre quería estar solo.

\- _Aleikhum salam, seikh._ \- respondió ella en un susurro, respetuosamente, y tragó saliva.

Un collar de diamantes del siglo XIX que valía más de un millón de dólares acababa de esfumarse. Y ella estaba delante del hombre a quien debía devolvérselo.

La situación en la que el señor _Renner_ le había puesto la hizo enrojecer de ira. De pronto, era incapaz de pensar con claridad.

El jeque, que llevaba un rato mirándola fijamente, malinterpretó su rubor.

\- Quisiera disculparme por las molestias que pudo causarle uno de mis hombres anoche, querida. - dijo educadamente – Lo mandé a buscarlo porque deseaba el placer de su... compañía, en privado. Pero, desafortunadamente, usted estaba _ocupada_.

Lara alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos negros del jeque. Mahmoud al-Rantisi aún era atractivo pese a estar acercándose ya a los sesenta, y a lo que se veía, había sido un hombre guapo en su juventud – sus numerosas esposas e innumerables hijos así lo atestiguaban. Inteligente, agradable y, como ya va dicho, un valioso contacto.

Su único problema era que estaba obsesionado con ella. Pero eso se iba a acabar... o eso había pretendido.

Al-Rantisi levantó la mano e hizo ademán de acariciarle la mejilla con los nudillos. Lara dio un paso atrás y se puso fuera de su alcance, sin que llegara a tocarla.

\- Estáis aquí por el collar, _seikh_. - masculló, sin saber qué diablos decir. - No nos enredemos en accesorias y poco interesantes conversaciones.

Él sonrió, descubriendo una brillante y perfecta dentadura.

\- Quédatelo, querida. Tengo dinero para comprar cincuenta, cien de ésos. Sobre ti, lucía como no ha lucido sobre ninguna de mis esposas.- se relamió, felino – Lo único que pido es poder ser lo que ese hombre fue para ti anoche, aunque sea por un solo día.

Lara inspiró profundamente, y, sin más, le tendió el estuche.

\- Lo siento, estimado _seikh_ , pero no puedo aceptar la oferta.

La mano temblaba ligeramente. Seguía roja y respirando agitadamente. Al-Rantisi estaba perplejo. No había esperado tanto pudor en una mujer, que, ya se sabía, no era precisamente un dechado de virtud.

Claro que eso, en una occidental, no era raro. Él no quería su virtud. La quería a ella.

Pero también era un hombre inteligente, y sensato, y no se había mantenido en su altísima posición por tomar decisiones estúpidas y ceder a absurdos caprichos. Y allí y ahora, seguir fozando aquella situación era estúpido y absurdo.

\- Comprendo, querida. Yo también tengo mi amor propio y sé cuando una mujer no me desea. - sonrió tristemente y cabeceó, admitiendo su derrota. El estuche seguía tendido hacia él, pero lo rechazó con un gesto elegante. - No, quédatelo. Es tuyo. Sólo te pido lo lleves en mi honor a todas las fiestas a las que acudas. Di que Mahmoud Al-Rantisi te lo regaló. Y por supuesto, tráelo cuando vengas aquí.

Lara no tenía la menor intención de volver a Dubai en mucho tiempo, pero apretó el estuche vacío contra su pecho mientras el jeque besaba elegantemente su mano y se retiraba tras hacer una graciosa reverencia.

Cuando se aseguró de que se había quedado totalmente sola en el pequeño salón, Lara por fin dejó escapar el aire que había estado acumulando, tensa.

\- Prepárate, "K" - masculló con los dientes apretados.- Cuando te coja, te mato.

* * *

 _Para Kim, que quería un Lartis NSFW oneshot por su cumpleaños._

 _Espero que te guste esto, querida. Gracias por tu cariño, tu apoyo y, sobre todo, tu amistad. :)_


End file.
